


We Should Get Married

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kurt and Blaine and there's a proposal that may or may not be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Get Married

* * *

They're lying on their bed, completely exhausted from spending all day moving Rachel out of her old apartment and into a new one. Kurt is on his back while Blaine is lying on his stomach, star fished out with an arm and a leg partially draped over Kurt.

"We should get married." Kurt sighs, lazily playing with Blaine's curls.

Blaine reaches over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer before tossing something onto Kurt's chest.

"Wha- what's this?" Kurt asks, propping himself up a little bit to peer down at the ring box sitting on his chest, eyes widening in shock. "Is this a ring?" He says looking over at Blaine.

"You said you wanted to get married" Blaine replies, lazy grin on his face, voice partially muffled by the pillow his head is sinking into. "That usually involves an engagement ring or something."

"But I-" Kurt opens the box, starring between Blaine and the ring in surprise. "You actually have a ring for me…"

"Course I do," Blaine yawns, wiggling his toes as he stretches a little. "I was a boy scout, remember? Always prepared. Besides, I've been trying to figure out how to ask you for ages, and this is pretty perfect, so" he trails off, shrugging his shoulders gently. "Please say yes."

Kurt grins at him, lifting his eyes from the ring to meet Blaine's. "Say yes to what exactly?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Are you really going to make me get up and do this 'properly'?"

Kurt snorts, gazing at him fondly. "No, but I was thinking the actual question 'will you marry me?' should be-"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," Blaine interrupts Kurt, laughing at the surprised look on Kurt's face. "Can I- can I see the ring?" he asks, pretending he has no idea what the rings look like.

"Blaine. You bought the ring.  _You_ were going to ask  _me._ " Blaine rolls over and kisses him in response.

"You brought up the topic. Besides," he adds, popping open the ring box, "there are two rings in here. I think I know which one is yours but I want to see if you agree."

Kurt sighs in mock annoyance. "My future husband is ridiculous." He examines both rings for a moment while Blaine just smiles at him. "Hmmm. This one. This one is yours," Kurt says. The next thing Blaine knows, Kurt has hold of his left hand and is slipping the ring on his finger. "There we go. Perfect."

"Good." Blaine says happily, slipping the other ring on Kurt's finger. "You chose right. Just like I knew you would."

Kurt rolls over and kisses him in response. "I'm thinking we celebrate and then call our families to share the news?"

"Mmm," Blaine mumbles, deepening the kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

Five minutes later, they're both shirtless, Blaine lying on his back with Kurt pining him to the mattress, when Blaine let's out an annoyed huff. "Kurt, your phone. It's ringing. Why is it still ringing."

"It's just my dad, we can call him later." Kurt replies, checking his phone and then pulling Blaine back down for a kiss.

Blaine, however, resists. "Your dad?" he squeaks. "I can't be having sex with you while your dad is trying to call you that's just- he'll  _know_  and then he'll hate me."

Kurt laughs. "He won't  _know_  Blaine. He'll just think I was busy."

"Call him back. We can tell him the news now."

"Blaineeee," Kurt whines.

"Nope." Blaine scoots away, grabbing Kurt's phone and holding it out to him. "Either you call him or I will."

"You two really like to share happy news with each other don't you?" Kurt asks. "I still can't believe that he was the first person you called about your NYADA acceptance."

Blaine grins, shrugging. "He's like a father to me. Plus I'm pretty sure he's been one of my biggest supporters since I met him… if we ignore that time with the party."

Kurt sighs. "Alright." He holds his hand out for the phone. "Let's call him." Kurt dials, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi da-"

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine interrupts excitedly. "He said yes."

"What?"

"You didn't even ask you idiot" Kurt says, glaring at Blaine affectionately. " _I_ asked."

"Wait- are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Burt's voice asks from the phone lying between them.

"We're getting married." Kurt beams.

"Well it's about damn time" Burt laughs. "Blaine asked me like two years ago if he could marry you. Granted he never gave me any kind of time frame, but you took your time kid."

Blaine blushes. "I just wanted to make sure the moment was right," he mumbles.

"I know you did kid. Oh- Carol just got back. CAROL get in here, the boys have some news to share and a story to tell us."


End file.
